


Bluejay

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick does not exist as a robin, He took the name Bluejay, Jason is Bruce's first ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They need to dry. They might not look so great, the smoke could interfere with the solution in the soaker." Tim doesn't know all of the specific names of the pieces he uses. Jason doesn't need to know that, though.</p><p>"Shit, sorry. I never really used anything in here, you know? I just like the way the smoke looks in the red lights." He gestured with the hand holding his cigarette. "Hope they look cool, though."</p><p>Tim shrugs. The pictures are pretty much finished, so he pulls one down. It's a picture of Bluejay jumping off a building, just before he pulls out a grapple to swing on. There's this smile on his face that Tim has always liked. He offers it to Jason, as he begins taking the others down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd was in a nice suit that cost more than three nice tires, snagging a glass of champagne before anyone realized that he had it. He sees a boy about his age near the wall of the ballroom, and heads straight for him, a grin on his face. "Hey there, what's your name? I'm Jason."

Tim blinks once at the older boy. It was the one he saw steal Batman's tires. He didn't say as much, because they were at a ball, and Mother has said that no one cares about his pictures more than enough times. "...Tim. I've never seen you here before."

"I'm new to the scene. Bruce's new ward, you know? Charity case of the year or some shit." He shakes his head. "Anyways, Tim, I don't think I've seen you around either."

"Mother comes to every ball. I am to come when she wants me to." Tim blinks up at him. "You're the new one. I've been coming to these since I was three."

Jason shrugged. "So what, I'm new. You're all new to me, all you rich little birds. I'm just a pigeon among Hawks, a Bluejay around Falcons and- well, Bats." He grins and sips the champagne. "What do you do for fun at these things, Tim?"

Tim frowns at the metaphor, thinking. "I... People-watch."

"People watch?" Jason asks, turning to stand with his arm brushing Tim's. "Who do you watch?"

"Anyone. Mister Valley is attempting to woo Miss Kyle, again. Miss Vale is bothering Mother for information about Father's company."

Jason looks around, locating them. "Do you only look at what's happening, or do you make stuff up too?"

"Why make things up? You can't take pictures of make-believe."

"Are you a photographer?" Jason asks. "That's so cool."

Tim blushes, glancing down. "I'm not that good. Mother says its dumb."

"Photography is so cool, your mom is dumb and wrong. Like, pictures capture so much cool stuff. I'm not good at it, but I love looking at them. Got any of yours with you?" He smiles.

Tim blinked, and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Um, I. Mother broke my camera last week. But. I have the undeveloped film." He digs into his jacket pocket, to produce a small film capsule. "I can't really develop it right now..."

"There's a room for developing film here, wanna borrow it while your mom's busy?" Jason jerks his thumb in the direction of the hallway with the darkroom. "B's got everything here."

Tim stares at him. "I- you'd let me use your dark room?"

"Course. Not like I've got any use for it on a good day other than to sit and smoke- oops, shit, you didn't hear that. Well, I can trust you, can't I, Tim?" He sips at the champagne again.

Tim frowns a little. "I won't tell anyone you smoke if you don't tell Mother where I am."

"I won't breathe a word." Jason grins, and reaches down to grab Tim's hand. "Come on, we've got about an hour before dinner."

Tim doesn't get many chances to develop film. He nods, eyes wide,

Jason leads the way to the dark room, dodging everyone he saw along the way who looked like they wanted a chat with Bruce's ward. He'd been Bruce's son-surrogate for three years, and not an event passed where they didn't want to hear about his past or how he met Bruce. He didn't go to these things often, but this one, being hosted by Bruce, was mandatory. Finally, they are deep enough into the manor's maze that they're away from everyone else, and are standing outside the darkroom. Jason unlocks the door with his Mickey Mouse keys, and tucks them into his pocket as he opens the door and flicks on the red lights. "Come on in, Tim."

Tim looks around with wide eyes. "O-okay." He fumbles with the film a little, before readying the supplies.

Jason moves to sit on a table, reaching into the usual cabinet for his cigarettes. He pulls one out and lights it, breathing in the smoke. "So, Tim, what do you take pictures of? Nature? Wait no, there ain't much a that here in town. The city? The sky? You said you people watch, do you photograph them?"

Tim nods.

"Nice. What kinda people do you pick? How do you pick them?"

Tim shrugs a little. "I just... Pick ones who look interesting. I got a picture of Scarecrow last month." He admits. He'd been up on a building and used the zoom function, but the picture looked like it'd been taken very close.

"Scarecrow?" Jason asks, almost dropping his smoke. "Seriously? He's never up here near the birds, how'd you get a picture of him?"

Tim glances over. "I was near the docks. He has a barge."

"Why would you be near the docks? They're filthy." Jason sucks in some nicotine.

Tim shrugs. "Interesting people gather all over Gotham."

"Still, it ain't safe for someone as tiny as you to go out there." Jason frowned. "Atleast tell me you got a bodyguard."

Tim shook his head a little. "I'm fine. I've been doing it for years, and it's better than sitting at home in the manor. Mother and Father have been going on more trips recently. Sometimes even to the same place."

Jason frowned. "Trips? B only goes on maybe one a month, three every six months if I'm lucky. Usually he has some rep go, or he video calls them. Or emails. How often do your parents leave you?"

"I see Mother for two weeks every few months. Father even less. They have maids to watch me, but the maids don't always come to the manor, since I don't stay there anyway."

"Where do you stay? What do you do for food and shit?" Jason asks, sucking in more of his cigarette when he realizes that it's still smoldering away.

"The maids make a few meals for the day, and leave them in the fridge. I eat what's there when I'm hungry, if I'm nearby. Does it matter?" Tim blinks at him. The photographs he'd been developing finishes soaking, so he hangs them up to dry.

"It does, you're tiny and you need to eat!" Jason gestures at him. "You need people and interaction with people. Before me, when was the last time you had an actual casual conversation, just 'cus?"

Tim blinks at him. He pauses. "I. No one seeks me out to speak with."

"Then, bro, do you got a phone?" Jason asks.

Tim blinks, and then he shakes his head a little. "Father's company is failing. And Mother says it's bad enough I go nowhere without the camera."

"Duuuuuude." Jason groans. "As soon as your pictures and my cigarette is done, we're going and grabbing you a phone. I need to make sure you're safe, kid. How old are you?"

"...Ten."

"Cool. I feel weird now because I'm fifteen. Anyways, Tim, how close to being done are you?"

"They need to dry. They might not look so great, the smoke could interfere with the solution in the soaker." Tim doesn't know all of the specific names of the pieces he uses. Jason doesn't need to know that, though.

"Shit, sorry. I never really used anything in here, you know? I just like the way the smoke looks in the red lights." He gestured with the hand holding his cigarette. "Hope they look cool, though."

Tim shrugs. The pictures are pretty much finished, so he pulls one down. It's a picture of Bluejay jumping off a building, just before he pulls out a grapple to swing on. There's this smile on his face that Tim has always liked. He offers it to Jason, as he begins taking the others down.

Jason jumps at the focus of the photo. It's him, as Bluejay, smirking as he uses a grapple. Jason sucks on the cigarette smoke, studying the picture. Does he really look like that, all happy-go-lucky and cool? In the picture, which, hell, it's too familiar for him to figure out when it was taken, he looks every bit Batman's fun counterpart. It's weird seeing himself from this position. "Wow." Is all he can say.

Tim glances up from the picture series he's pulled down. "What? Is the damage too much?"

"No, nah man. It looks great." He can see where the smoke fucked up the colors on the pants and his scarf, but it looks more real now. "Looks accurate."

Tim blinks a little. "Oh. Okay." He finishes pulling down the rest of the pictures. He shuffles them together and handles them gently. "I um. I don't have anywhere to put them, I don't want to damage them further with improper storage, would you mind too much if I left them here until I have something to put them in?"

"Nah man, it's cool. Can I keep this one?"

Tim nods a little. "You can keep any of the ones in here. Except the ones with the tires. Those are special."

"Tires?" Jason asks. "What?"

Tim simply puts the pictures down in front of him.

Jason has to suck on the cigarette again to keep from freaking out. The pictures are of him, not of Bluejay, but of Jason fucking Todd. Him jacking Batman's fucking tires. "What the fuck?" He asks, before he can stop himself.

Tim glances over, and tilts his head. "What?"

"That's- shit man, that's fucking me." Jason runs a hand through his hair. "What the fuck. How did you take these? That was three years ago."

"I don't get a chance to develop my film very often. I take pictures of anything of interest. Mother says not to talk about it, since no one cares."

"I care." Jason huffs. "But, does that mean I'm of interest?"

"Batman is of interest. You are of interest sometimes. You look wrong in the suit, though." Tim answers, frowning.

"In the suit?" Jason pulls back. "What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing a three-piece suit with a black tie. You don't look comfortable and clearly have no idea how to sit or stand without rumpling it."

"Oh. Yeah, no, this isn't really my style." Jason laughs.

Tim frowns. "What else could I have possibly been referring to?"

"Nothing, I wasn't thinking." He shakes his head. Of course this kid doesn't know who he is. Why would he think otherwise? He must be getting paranoid.

Tim frowns at him. He has suspicions about who this kid, and therefor Batman might be, but. He won't say until he has irrefutable proof. As is, he shrugs and walks toward the door. "Mother will be mad when she realizes I smell like smoke. Unless she's still smoking,"

"Well, your mom sounds like an ass, so you can just tell her to shove it." Jason says, putting out the cigarette in the makeshift ashtray he'd made out of a tray that should be holding chemicals.

Tim stares at him, and frowns. "Mother is not an. That word. She's a business woman with a failing marriage to a deadbeat man who barely remembers she's there let alone their son."

Jason frowns. "That doesn't excuse her telling you that photography is useless, though. She may be going through a rough patch, but you deserve better."

Tim shrugs. "It won't help me take whatever is left of the company when it comes time to, so she has every right to tell me as such. I won't stop taking pictures, but I won't show her them, either."

Jason huffs. "Fine. Anyways, let's get you the phone. You sure I can't have one of these tire pictures, since they're of me?"

"They are mine, it took a lot of work to get them from the angle I was at."

"Can you redevelop these? I just want this one." He taps one with a good angle of his face.

Tim frowns. "I have no way of redeveloping film. But you could figure out how to make a copy if you wanted it. I have to leave them here for a while anyway."

"Can't you like, redevelop rolls of film?" Jason asks. "Could you leave the roll here, till you come back? I'll learn how to work with film- I just. I need this one." He taps the picture, and can't explain why. Maybe because it was the start of his new life? That was the night he met Batman, the night he stole Batman's tires. Then, within the week, he'd been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Everything had changed.

"...fine." Tim huffs, and hands him the roll. "You can figure it out on your own. But I'm sure at least someone in this place knows how, since there's a fully functioning dark room here. Ask around." Tim pouts a little.

"There's me, B, and Alfred, and then Alfred's mini army of servants who we never see." Jason replies. "B probably knows how but he'll flip if he sees these."

Tim tilts his head. "Why?"

"He..." Jason pauses to think up a good lie. "Doesn't like pictures of me being out there without his approval. I'm a minor, you know."

"It's not like I'm going to sell them. Not even my parents will see them. And who's going to care if a little kid took a picture?" Tim frowns at him. But then he shakes his head as if it doesn't matter. "Whatever. Mother must be annoyed by now."

"What? Oh- shit! The dinner, I totally forgot." He groans. "B's gonna bitch so hard."

Tim looks at him. "Your vocabulary is vulgar. You should work on that."

"It ain't vulgar," Jason rolled his eyes. "It's how I talk. Who the fuck even says vulgar anymore, besides rich little birds and whiny old white people?"

"You are at a ball, you should speak like someone who belongs. No one here curses so loud or often, and none of them use 'ain't'. That isn't even a word."

"It's in the dictionary, niño." Jason rolls his eyes.

"It's not a proper word." Tim argues. "If you'd grown up here you'd know that. A tutor would wash out your mouth with soap for using it."

"I'm glad I didn't grow up here. And tutors? Closest thing I got to a tutor is the hot blonde for Spanish," he lists each one off. "The boy with green eyes for math, and the triplets in English. They're all good learners."

Tim frowns at him. "...Okay. Dinner? Where is it being held?" Tim prompts.

"Southern dining room. B's taking notes from the ancient Romans and not letting them too close to where we sleep. Plus, we just got a new dog, and he's not fond of birds."

Tim nods a little. "Okay. Where is the southern dining room?"

Jason picks up the picture that Tim was for sure letting him keep, putting it in an inner pocket of his jacket as he leads Tim from the little haven. "This way, come on."

Tim follows, fiddling with his tie a little. When they get to the dining room, it takes two seconds to find his mother, who's watching the door with an imperious frown from her seat. They make eye contact, and Tim pulls away from Jason to go sit with her.

Jason frowns and grabs his arm before he can completely leave. "Wait, what was your last name?"

Tim glances back, startled. Mother will be extremely angry, later. But... "Drake."

Jason nods and lets go of him. "Bye Tim."

Tim nods a little, and his heart does not flutter. No, it does not he's just nervous because Mother's anger is practically palpable from where he stands, and it will only become more choking the closer he gets. He goes to her anyway.

Jason goes to the head of the table to sit next to Bruce, and dips his head apologetically, though it's more for appearances than anything else. "Sorry I'm late." He says softly.

Bruce hums softly. "Who was that you were with? He's familiar." Bruce glances down, eyebrow raised.

"Tim Drake, he's a 9 year old and he's been taking pictures of Batman and Bluejay, and he might know who I am." He reports obediently, despite saying earlier that Bruce would freak out. "He's been going out to crime alley for years, and got a shot of Scarecrow last month."

Bruce blinks. "...keep an eye on him."

"Planning on it. B, he's got pictures of me. Not just Bluejay me, but normal me too. There's a set from when I stole your tires."

Bruce pauses. "Has he figured it out?"

"Possibly. I can't tell. I'll keep an eye out for him on patrol."

Bruce nods once. And then he turns a smile to the crowd, and begins dinner officially.

Jason digs in, glancing down the table at Tim and offering him a small smile.

Tim bites his lip and glances at his mother, whose frown has not lessened in the slightest. And yet she is still breathtaking to look at. Tim ducks his head.

The dinner takes forever, but it also tastes great. Jason is only spoken to a few times, and is ignored for the most part. Even Bruce doesn't talk to him, instead talking to business partners and pretty girls that he won't bring to bed. Jason looks down the line of people, and sighs softly when he sees that there's only one interesting person, and that that person is Tim.

Tim's mother has placed her hand on the back of Tim's head, and is scratching his scalp lightly. Tim stays still.

Jason notices how uncomfortable Tim looks, and glares at his mom.

Tim squeaks, when the hold tightens. His mother's frown deepens.

Jason hears the squeak across the dining room, and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, the glare immediately turning into a look of worry.

Soon enough the dinner is over and Janet has decided she is done with tonight. She moves her hand to the back of Tim's neck and leads him out of the building.

Jason sees Tim get up before dessert, and jumps up to try to catch him before he leaves. He grabs his arm again, only just now noticing Tim's mother behind him. "Hey. Um, whenever you want to come over, just call ahead, Alfred will answer and can pick you up." Jason shoves the number into Tim's hand. "Okay?"

Janet frowns. Tim glances up at her, looking slightly hopeful. Janet huffs. "Timothy, ask your father."  
"But Father won't be back from Mascow for another week."

"He's safe here. We've got the best security ever. Our security has security." Jason flashes a smile. "Whenever you need to, Tim, Kay?"

Tim nods, but his mother huffs and finishes leaving the manor.

Jason watches Tim leave, sighing. Then he goes back to Bruce, and shoos a bimbo out of his seat. "Gave him our number. Think his mom is- I can't tell, but something's wrong."

Bruce hums once. He glances around, and sighs. "It is not uncommon for... the richer families to have strained relationships."

"Still. I don't like it." Jason shook his head.

Bruce hummed. "If he's having familial problems, give him someone to confide in. But don't expect him to start telling you things immediately. Most kids of his standing are taught to be seen, not heard."

"I'll be here for him. By the way, teach me photography and developing photos, please?"

"...why the sudden interest?" Bruce asks, glancing at him.

"Those pictures I mentioned? I have to develop them myself."

"Alright. I'll see when I can schedule that in. Is there anything else, Jason?" Bruce gave him an amused smile.  
~o~

Tim rubs his face, perched on a rickety fire escape on an abandoned apartment building in the middle of Crime Alley. Mother and Father had gotten into a fight over the phone, again, and Mother had stormed out of the house to go on a pleasure cruise. Or something similar, to keep her mind off her husband. She left Tim alone with the maids, again. He has his camera, the older one that's even bigger than the one she'd broken during their trip to Italy. He holds it in his hands and stares at the lens.

When Jason sees Tim Drake on a fire escape, with a gigantic camera, he swings over and lands on the metal contraption next to Tim. He smiles at him. "What are you doing out here, niño?"

Tim blinks up, squeaking. It's Ja- Bluejay, why is he talking to Tim? Tim wipes his face on his sleeve, and pulls his camera close to his chest.

Jason motions towards the floor of the fire escape. "Mind if I sit?"

Tim blinks, nodding. And then he registers Bluejay's voice. "Oh my god."

"I know I'm attractive, niño, but I'm no deity." Jason jokes as he settles down next to Tim.

"I knew it! I knew you were- Jason!"

"Who is Jason?" Jason asks. "I know only Justice, and Batman's sweet ass." He cringes behind the domino.

"Don't try to lie to me, you've seen the pictures I've taken."

"No I haven't." He coughs. "Nice camera, nerd."

Tim frowns at him. "You're the nerd. You can't wear a suit to save your life. And you stole Batman's tires. I have proof."

Jason groans. "How do you know all of my secrets, you're barely a pigeon."

"I'll turn ten next month, shut up. And I just happen to be lucky. I know who Batman is without a shadow of a doubt, too"

"This is all my fault." Jason moaned, leaning his head on Tim's shoulder. "B's gonna be pissed."

"I had suspicions about who he was before you, but you proved it for me. Thanks."

"So it really is entirely my fault." Jason sighed. "You need to come with me."

Tim frowns, and holds his camera closer to his chest again. "What? No."

"Yeah. You do. Come on, it'll be fun! You'll see more of Gotham and then you'll see some really dark shit. Please?"

Tim frowns. "You won't force me to go home, will you?"

"Hell no. You're coming to my home."

Tim blinks. "...why?"

"B's gonna wanna talk to ya. Me. Us. Alfie is making you food right now, hope you like pasta and cookies and tea."

"I like tea. And scones. Blueberry scones."

Jason nods. "Alfie heard ya. Also, I managed to make a few sets of the pictures today, and I'm so keeping the smoky ones. They look the best. It's uneven and fuck, it looks so real."

"So long as the perfect ones are mine, I do not care."

"None of 'em are really perfect, but the others look clearer and closer in color, I guess? The smoky ones just look better to me."

"Unblemished and in good condition is perfect."

"Two sets came out that way, but one was slightly bluer."

Tim hums. He glances up at J- Bluejay. In the costume he is Bluejay. "Are you going to lead me somewhere?

"No, I'm going to carry you to the BM and the I'll drive you." He held his arms out for Tim.

Tim hugs his camera. "Is that safe? What if you fall? I'll be street pizza. I don't like street pizza."

"I won't drop you, you're barely ninety pounds. I can carry you easy. We just have to go a few blocks over- wait." He listens for a minute, then nods. "Okay, thank you Alfie." He turns back to Tim. "Okay, BM's comin to us."

Tim nods a little, and begins climbing down the rickety, could fall anytime, fire escape.

Jason hops down, and lands in a roll. He kicks the fire escape and holds out his arms under Tim.

Tim squeaks, and he clings to the fire escape, nearly dropping his camera.

"No- Tim. You were supposed to fall. C'mon, I'll catch you!" Jason yells up at him.

Tim's breath catches in his throat and he shakes his head a little. He's remembering watching, in person, a couple of trapeze artists nearly fall to their deaths. And again, later, on TV, they did fall. He can't.

"Are you okay? Want me to get you?" Jason asks, making sure his belt is all on straight really quick. "I can come up there."

Tim shook his head a little. "I-I'm fine. P-please don't kick the esc-escape again."

"I won't. Sorry Timmy, are you sure you don't need any help?" He feels something touch his butt and thighs, and knows that the batmobile has just cruised in, letting him know she's there like a puppy. "Our ride's here."

Tim gets down with no further difficulty. "Okay."

Jason hops into the batmobile, rubbing her dashboard and smiling.

Tim gets into the shotgun, camera held in his lap.

Jason closes up the batmobile, and then directs her towards the batcave and sets her on autopilot. "Cool, huh?"

Tim looks around with wide eyes. He nods a little.

"Take pictures if you wanna." Jason says, turning to look at him.

Tim shakes his head a little. "I'm OK."

"Suit yourself." Jason nods. "Anyways, what's up?"

Tim bites his lip and looks down at the camera, as if it holds the answers to everything. "...nothing."

"Anything going on? Anyone I need to beat up?"

Tim shakes his head.

Jason pouts at Tim.

Tim fiddles with his camera.

Jason watches him. "You didn't call today. Were you busy?"

"Mother and Father got into an argument over the phone."

"They did? What happened after that?"

"Mother left. She is now headed for... Mexico?"

"Is she staying there?" Jason asks.

Tim nods a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'd think that was obvious. I'm Big Bad Red's best friend!" Tim huffs.
> 
> "Best friend? That correct, Timmy?" He asks.
> 
> Tim rolls his eyes. "Of course n-"  
> "Timmerson, Timboat, Timantha. Don't lie, I know you better than anyone on this roof does."

Jason Todd was in Gotham to visit Bruce Wayne, his old partner, when he ran into someone he didn't know. Someone in a mostly red suit. A vigilante in a mostly red suit. He comes up behind the kid, and taps his shoulder. "Scuse me, you seem to be lost. Comic con is in New York."

Tim had heard Jason walk up behind him and had been gearing himself up for a confrontation. The words out of Jason's mouth make him snort the water he'd been sipping out of his nose. He spent the next few minutes coughing.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" He asks after a beat.

Tim waves a hand, coughing a few more times. "I'm fine, just fine. The name's Red Robin. Nice to meet you, ...?" He turns toward Jason, so they can look at each other easier.

"Flamebird. Who the fuck is Red Robin? Where the fuck is Batman? I have to talk to him 'bout something."

Tim blinks. He tilts his head. "Haven't you heard? Batman's having me be his partner for a while. Dunno for how long. He's currently down there," He nods his head toward the street below them, "A thug was trying to rob an old lady."

Jason frowns at the latter while he processes the former. "Wait. You're telling me that he took on some new twelve year old, without asking me? What the fuck is this?" He waves his hand at Red Robin. "What the fuck?"

Tim shrugs. "He thought it was a good idea. He wanted me to wear Bluejay's costume, but I look horrible in blue. Plus it'd be rude."

"Well, atleast you didn't take Bluejay. That's a really personal thing. Lemme guess, your name starts with an R? Is maybe Robin?"

"No. I kept the bird theme, and I just really like Robins."

"Ah." Jason smiles. "Thank you."

Tim tilts his head. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well, ever since I was a kid I sorta imagined the world population as different types of birds. Shit like the Court of Owls, Hawkman, and then Batman really reinforced it for me. Then I stole Batman's tires and I became Bluejay and started rubbing elbows with the peacocks and the hawks, and then I just kind of took the bird thing way too fucking seriously. Batman never discouraged it, and it's kinda funny that you're following our lead. So thanks." Jason crosses his arms.

Tim giggles. "Its only fair, I mean. Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe you want to be, I don't know, the Catlad to B's Batman."

Tim snorts. "That'd require the ability to pull off leather. And stalking. I mean, I've got plenty of the second requirement, but."

"I don't know, spandex and leather are pretty similar and you're working spandex pretty well. And, stalking looks good on anyone who knows when it's too much." He flashes a smile, though the comment is bugging him a little with its familiarity. Why does this kid sound so familiar? He's pretty sure he doesn't know him.

Tim laughs. "Leather clings to me in all the wrong ways, Jay. Can I call you Jay?"

Jason nods. "Course you can. What should I call you? Red? R? I'm not calling you Rob."

Tim snorts. "You can call me Red. I don't mind." He presses his fist to his mouth to hide his smile. Like he's been doing since he was little.

The movement looks familiar too. "Got it, Red. Wow, what is taking B so long? You said he was dealing with a thug taking an old woman's purse, it's been ten minutes." He puts a fist on his hip.

Tim shrugs. "I think he's trying to help the Drag Queen down the street. Crystal's been complaining about people messing with her apartment."

Jason nods. "I think I remember Crystal. Tall, Korean, blonde wig?"

Tim nods. "She loves having her picture taken."

Jason nods and smiles. "Ah, yes. I remember Crystal. We go way back."

Tim giggles. He presses his fist to his mouth again, and can't help the content sigh. He's kinda missed talking to Jason.

Jason sighs himself, unable to keep the smile off his face. Red Robin is so familiar to him that he's about to straight up ask if they'd met before. Red is adorable and has a nice voice, and he's funny. He sort of reminds Jason of someone he was actually coming to Gotham to talk to Bruce about, somehow. Maybe it's the hair, maybe it's the youth. "So, would B kill you if you told me your first name?" He asks, hoping against hope that he won't offend the kid.

Tim blinks. "Well, probably not. But wouldn't it be more fun if you guessed it? I mean, I know yours."

"Yeah, but you remind me of someone and I can't figure out if we've met before or not, because I'm pretty sure you're not him."

Tim raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. "And why's that?"

"Because he was..." Jason bit his lip. "Shorter, and he always had a camera on him, and because. I don't know, you two just seem really different. I haven't seen him in a while but. Yeah."

Tim frowns. His camera is actually in the batmobile, Bruce hadn't let him grab it. He pouts.

Jason notices the pout. That pout is familiar. "Did I say something wrong, Red?"

"B didn't let me bring my camera today. He confiscated it." Tim can't help the way he scuffs his boot on the roof, in a gesture he's been using for years, or the way he half crosses his arms and half hugs himself.

Jason freezes. Processes. "Wait. I- Timmy?!"

Tim glances up, and then he grins. He claps his hands.

Jason wraps his arms around Tim. "Holy shit you're still tiny!"

"Wh-Jay! I'm twelve, it's not my fault you're gigantic!" Tim clings to him to stay standing.

Jason buries his face in Tim's hair. "Baby bird, too precious for this rooftop."

"Jay! Get off! Don't call me that!!" He jabs an elbow into Jason's stomach. There's a sound of someone else landing on the rooftop. Tim knows who she is, but he doesn't pay her any mind yet.

Jason coos, clinging to Tim. "Perfect. Missed you, kid."

Tim huffs, and jabs Jason again. The girl behind them coos. "D'awww, Timmers. You're adooooorable."

Jason shifts to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "You are?"

Stephanie giggles behind her hand, Batgirl cowl hiding most of her face. She bounces a little. "Well, I'd think that was obvious. I'm Big Bad Red's best friend!" Tim huffs.

"Best friend? That correct, Timmy?" He asks.

Tim rolls his eyes. "Of course n-"  
"Timmerson, Timboat, Timantha. Don't lie, I know you better than anyone on this roof does."

Jason snickers into Tim's hair. "I like her."

Stephanie laughs. "See, Robby-poo? I'm everyone's favorite. Also, I set up those surveillance cameras you wanted."

"Anywhere you don't got bugs, little bird?" Jason asks.

Tim thinks a second. "Well, I've got bugs in a bunch of places. Do I have any in Babs' apartment, Steph?"   
Stephanie shrugs. "Probably. I can't really tell her bugs from yours very well."

Jason nods. "Any of my bugs left?"

Tim thinks. "Were they small, little black ones?"

"Yeah, sometimes they had drops of nail polish on them. Don't ask."

Tim nods. "Yeah, I use them sometimes. I planted a couple on the Batsuit the other day."

"Some of my bugs on B's suit?" Jason pulls back. "The ones I made with Cass?"

"Probably yeah." Tim nods. "He hasn't noticed yet."

Jason chuckles. "Good, I'll tell Cass that."

Tim smiles. "Anyway, why else are you here?"  
Stephanie huffs. "I don't need a reason, Timberoni."

Jason laughs again at her nicknames. Plus, she isn't Babs, which is new.

Stephanie giggles loudly. Tim huffs again. 

Jason reaches out to ruffle Tim's hair. "You're adorable."

Tim grumbles and steps away from his a little. Stephanie coos. "You're so cute when you're a little Angrybird, Duck boy."

"Angry bird?" Jason asks.

"He's got so many bird motifs, and he's angry. Angrybird." Stephanie rationalizes. Tim grumbles.

Jason nods as if that is a scientific finding being presented to him that he agrees with.

Tim huffs. Stephanie motions to Jason. "I like him. You have wonderful tastes, Red Riding Drake."

"Would he be a hood if he had one?"

"Maybe. But who wants to hide that hair? He puts so much effort into spiking it." She motions to him.

Jason nods, then mouths 'don't tell him I fucked his hair up" to her.

She nods, giggling. Tim pulls out a comb, and begins fixing his hair. Stephanie laughs.

Jason groans at him. "Really? Seriously? That's excessive and it's improper use of the belt."

Tim raises an eyebrow. "I can incapacitate multiple opponents with this if I so choose. And I added more pockets to the belt just for this reason."

"Still. It's improper." Jason rolls his eyes. "See this shit?" He points at his hair. "Once went three weeks without touching it for a mission."

"I am not you, and I am just as if not more capable as a partner as you were." Tim snaps. Stephanie makes a soft 'oooooh' noise.

"Excuse you?" Jason said incredulously. "What?"

"I know where Batman is at all times, I've managed to set up a pretty extensive network of surveillance, and I've managed to already form alliances outside of Batman himself. Within my second week of being a vigilante."

"Yeah, but you don't have to train him to work with you, to think about you in a fight, you don't have to force him to let you in and to teach him how that even works!"

"No, but I do have to remind him I'm there."

"Because you're quiet and small. You don't force yourself in, you fell into a premade slot."

Tim nods. "Except for the part where he's still looking for someone to fill the hole you left, and aside from giving me resources, he's had no words to say on my development as a vigilante. He doesn't train me, he doesn't acknowledge me, he just expects me to be there when he thinks to remember me. Like a good partner."

"Then make him understand that he won't find another me, he's got you. Break a new hole into his wall and make him notice you."

Tim shrugs. "I'm fine with our current arrangement it gives me plenty of wriggle room and doesn't crowd me. Unlike some people." Stephanie makes an offended noise.

"Wiggle room isn't what Bruce needs. If he doesn't know you inside out, your hobbies and interests and codes and the way you leave your bugs, he won't ever work with you to the best of his ability. This isn't just about you, Tim. It's about him too. Sure, you're learning and you're great, but he's learning too. He has to. That's why you have to make him notice you and remember you."

"He doesn't want to learn. I won't force him to figure out my every thought if he won't put the effort himself."

"Of course he doesn't want to learn. He's Bruce." Jason rolls his eyes. "Took me two straight years for him to remember my birthday, another two to figure out I didn't like the same movies that he did. Hell, he was still learning my favorite shit when I left. That's just how he is, Tim, get over yourself. You've had him like two weeks, he's not going to make this easy."

"He sought me out. The least he could do is stop asking me about my parents."

"He found me, too." Jason sighed. "Just give him time, and talk to him. Maybe things will be easier with you, but probably not. I know Bruce, I know how he functions. And good luck if you think he's changed in some way, or if he really has, because I don't envy you right now. The beginning is hell. He's tough to work with. You already know that. But in a year, or three. He'll have things figured out and he'll get past himself, and then you can really start working."

Tim huffs. "I'd rather focus on making myself capable as an independent entity than focus on working with him. He's rude."

"You can do that, but if you don't work on the relationship with him, sooner or later he'll find some new partner."

"I don't really mind too much if he does. I had no intention of taking your place as his partner in the first place, and so long as I keep relations with Steph and Babs up I won't really need access to his cave."

Jason groaned. Did Tim really not understand the importance of being Bruce's partner? Sure, it had been important to him for personal reasons, but Bruce needed a partner as much as this kid needed to see that.

Tim frowns at him. "If you're assuming I can't tell that Bruce requires a partner you're very mistaken. I'm well aware of the fact and will act as a place holder until someone who can connect to him on an emotional level comes up. Or would you rather I force myself into a state of emotional compromise to forge a flimsy relationship with him?"

"I don't want you to force anything!" Jason says, but loudly and in an exasperated tone. He's nearly forgotten the girl standing near them. "You're not a placeholder to him, but you're going to have to atleast try something!"

"I am doing what I am best at doing, and that is blending into the background in order to make room for more important matters. I know that if I tried to connect to him in any way it would result in some form of heartache on my end, so I am saving us both the trouble."

"Why are you afraid of becoming close to him? He's not going to let you down! He's not going to break up with you. If anything, you'll leave him high and dry when everything becomes too much. That's what happens to B."

Tim just looks at him. "It's my luck against his, and compared to me his life has been a cakewalk. I'd rather not risk anything blowing up in my face. Can I leave now?" Stephanie makes a concerned noise.

"Being his partner won't blow up in your face, Tim, being his partner is the step up from whatever else has happened. I don't know you very well, and I don't know your middle name or your birthday or why you took those pictures of me, but I know that whatever else you have going on, Bruce can be your rock. You might want to bash his head in with one sometimes, but atleast he's constant."

Tim shook his head and turned away. Bruce was moving to a new area, and if Tim waited any longer he might double back. So he jumps of the building to go catch up. Stephanie sighs, walking up so she's standing next to Jason. "His problem, both of their problems really, is that they spend too much time brooding on what's already happened. And Timmy's got so much to brood about now, way more than back when his mom was alive."

"She's dead?" Jason asked.

Stephanie nods slowly. "Uh, yeah. She's been dead for nearly two years now."

Jason nodded. "Okay. And Tim's brooding about her, and everything else? What is his everything else?"

Stephanie takes a deep breath. "His mother committed suicide and died holding him while they slept. His father got into an accident around the same time and is still in a coma. Drake Industries, aka his parents' pride and joy, has fallen into disrepair with both of them gone and they are now almost broke. Those are the big ones."

"Aren't even the big ones? What the fuck else is happening, then? How come he never contacted me?"

"You were busy. He has other people to lean on, being me and some of his school friends. Well, I say 'friends'. I think there might just be one. Saying plural makes it seem less sad. And if you want to know more you should earn it. You haven't been a very good love interest, mister hero." She pokes him in the shoulder.

"Love interest? What are you talking about?" Jason crossed his arms. "I wanted to talk to him again, but a lot was going on, and then I left Gotham and I didn't have a chance to come back. And I gave him my number but then my phone got broken and I couldn't salvage anything."

"If this were a movie or a fanfiction you'd be Timmy's love interest. And you've been pretty horrible at even being his friend. You don't really know anything about him. Protip: He took pictures, still takes them actually, because it was a way to not think about his life. A coping mechanism. He's a teeny little baby bird whose life has come crashing down around him and you're telling him to trust the man his parents actively despised more than anything."

"I'm..." Jason trails off, and he rubs his face. "I have been really terrible at this. I'm flighty. I'm bad at staying still and I'm bad at listening and this isn't a movie or a fanfiction. This is real life, no matter how crazy it is."

Stephanie pokes his shoulder again. "He doesn't really mind, 'cept for maybe what you were trying to tell him to do today. He's doing his best and he has a gameplan. He doesn't like it when people don't let him be. So he might be a little angry at you for a while but you haven't burnt that bridge yet. If he'd even let you."

"Even let me do what? Burn the bridge? Arson isn't my thing, Goldfinch."

"I meant like, let you ruin your friendship, mister Phoenix. That's what a Flamebird is, right? A Phoenix?"

"That's what I'm going by, but everyone knows I'm a bluejay. Common and blue and shit. You're common too, darling. But there's something about you that stands out among the pigeons and peacocks, you know?"

Stephanie giggles. "Well yeah. I think it's all the purple. Makes me really pop, doncha think?" She stands up a little straighter.

Jason nods. "You pull it off well. Tim, though? I know he's supposed to be a peacock, but it doesn't fit him somehow."

"Nah, he hates being rich. You should see some of his other disguises."

"I'd love to, I've only seen him in formal, Red Robin, and 'please don't fight me, I am weak and small and this camera is all I have in this world'."

Stephanie laughs. "He's got way more now. There's Catherine, Alvin, Todd..."

"Todd?"

"Todd Richards. He's Red's... you know I don't even know what he uses that one for."

Jason doesn't know what the last name is, but he feels like it's super important, so he shudders. "Why does he have all these different disguises? Are all of them even work related?"

"Somewhat. Catherine and Caroline are interchangeable, though. Alvin's for when he gets his own apartment, he's waiting until he looks a little older for that."

"How old is he again? Last we talked he was nine or maybe ten? I don't know when his birthday is."

"Twelve. His birthday's in July."

Jason nodded, thinking about things to send Tim, or even give him in person. He still had the pictures from the first time they met, the ones with the smoke stains and wrong shades of coloring, but some were folded and they were all too sentimental for him to give up. Maybe take pictures of Tim and Stephanie and Babs and Bruce and Alfred and Cass and Kate, and then smoke while they developed to give them that same smoky effect? It would be pretty funny to see the look on Tim's face when receiving them.

Stephanie hums. "Anyway, I've hung around long enough. I've got a few more cameras to place, a few bugs to monitor, a few thugs whose faces need bashing. See you around, Flyboy." She grins, and walks away.

Jason smiles and offers a half wave as she leaves. He likes her, an would love to beat someone up with her. Maybe torture? Anything sounded fun. He returns to his mission: talk to B.

Stephanie jumps off the side of the building with a whoop. She shoots a line, grinning.  
Tim had re-joined Bruce a while ago, and Bruce had raised an eyebrow behind the cowl at him. Tim gives him this tentative smile, and Bruce drops it for now.


End file.
